The Specialist
Descriptors: 'Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, Title '''Class: '''Rajah '''Slot: '''Wrist '''Saving Throw: '''see text ''Tiny elemental stick to the Specialists’ wrists, conjuring myriads of ammunition when needed. Whenever the entitled reloads a projectile weapon, he can choose to create any of the following types of ammunition out of distilled akasha. This does not require an action, and is done as part of reloading the weapon. Ammunition created in this way counts as magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction, and can only be used by the entitled. If the entitled would throw a non-consumable weapon (Such as an alchemist’s fire), they may instead throw a phantom copy of that weapon. This phantom copy lasts until the end of the entitled’s turn, but otherwise functions in all ways as the weapon they would have thrown. Daily uses across the weapon, such as that of a ''dagger of venom’s poison ''effect, are shared across the original and all other phantom copies. * '''Alkaline: ''All damage dealt by this ammunition is acid damage, and when it hits a creature, it explodes outwards, dealing acid damage equal to your veilweaving modifier to all enemies adjacent to the target. The target and all enemies hit by the splash must make a Reflex save or have their AC reduced by 1 for 1 minute. This effect stacks with itself. * '''Chilling: ''All damage dealt by this ammunition is nonlethal cold damage, and the target of the attack must make a Fortitude save or become fatigued until the nonlethal damage this ammunition deals is healed. This fatigue effect cannot increase any existing fatigue effect to exhaustion. * '''Soulfire: ''All damage dealt by this ammunition is fire damage, and any creature hit must make a Reflex save or catch on fire, taking fire damage equal to your veilweaving modifier. Each subsequent round, a burning target can attempt a new Reflex save to extinguish the flames; otherwise it takes fire damage equal to your veilweaving modifier again. While burning in this way, they are outlined as if by ''faerie fire. ''A creature may only be affected by one ''Soulfire ''at a time. * '''Thunderbolt''': ''All damage dealt by this ammunition is electricity damage, and any creature hit, along with all enemies within 10ft of the creature hit, must make a Fortitude save or be deafened for 1 minute. * '''Normal: '''This ammunition is treated as the weapon’s normal ammunition. If the weapon generates its own ammunition (such as a weapon with the endless ammunition weapon special ability), the entitled may instead choose to generate one of the above ammunition types. If the entitled chooses to use their own ammunition, they may add one of the above effects to that ammunition. Weapons that are thrown may gain the effect of one of these ammunitions. Weapons that gain properties this way have this effect last until the end of your turn. Ammunition conjured this way is treated as being magic for the purposes of overcoming damage resistance. The DC of any saving throw against the effects of these ammunitions, such as the Reflex save to stop burning from soulfire, is equal to 10 + 1/2 your veilweaver level + your veilweaving modifier. '''Essence: '''Each point of essence invested into this veil increases the DCs of ammunition granted by this veil by 1. In addition, each ammunition type gains an additional effect: * '''Thunderbolt - '''The entitled gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls when using this ammunition if their opponent is wearing metal armor, is wielding a metal weapon, or is made of metal for each point of essence invested into this veil. * '''Soulfire - '''Each round in which a creature fails a Reflex save against this ammunition, that creature’s fire resistance is reduced by an amount equal to the essence invested in this veil. This reduction persists for 1 minute after the creature is no longer burning from this ammunition’s effect, and cannot reduce a creature’s fire resistance below 0. * '''Alkaline - '''The AC reduction on a failed Reflex save is 1 greater per point of essence invested in this veil. * '''Chilling - '''The amount of non-lethal damage damage done is increased by 1 per point of essence invested in this veil. * '''Normal - '''It’s just really good ammunition. Masterwork. It looks so pretty as it kills people. '''Chakra Bind (Wrists): '''As a full-round action, the entitled can fire a barrage of suppressive fire using one ranged or thrown weapon, creating a number of 5-foot-radius spreads equal to 2 + the amount of essence invested in this veil. These zones last for one round and are treated as difficult terrain. Each zone must be wholly within the entitled’s weapon’s maximum range and adjacent to at least one other zone, and must not overlap with one another. If a creature passes through or starts its turn within one of these spreads, they take damage as if struck by the weapon used (to include any special ammunition granted by this veil). A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 your veilweaver level + your veilweaving modifier) negates this damage. Category:Rajah veils Category:Wrist slot veils Category:Veils Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Rajah